What Happened Next?
by spenceismyfave99
Summary: *SET 2 YEARS AFTER 7x20* This story follows the lives of Spencer, Alison, Emily, Hanna and Aria as they try to navigate their lives without A.D. Expect marriages, pregnancies and pure PLL drama! Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Class of 2019

 **Spencer's POV**

Today was one of the most important days of my life. I was graduating from a 2 year program at law school, and I couldn't be prouder of myself and the amount of hard work put in to achieve this diploma. These 2 years were stressful - I had to balance classes, work placements, catching up with my friends, family and boyfriend, my part time job at a coffee shop, and having to look after myself - but I _did it._

My parents (well, my adoptive mom and my real dad) were coming. Not long after I started classes, they decided to get a divorce. Mom couldn't take all the secrets anymore, and I can't say I blamed her. As soon as it was finalised (and I had a free weekend, of course) she took me and Melissa for a girls' retreat at Nana's lake house. We had so much fun catching up, and we are so much closer. My mom is happier than ever, and it's lovely to see that radiant smile on her face. My dad moved to an apartment in Philadelphia. Sometimes he calls me to check up on me, but most times he's too busy. Mom and Dad decided to come together today, to support me. I couldn't be more grateful.

'I'm so proud of you Spencer. I know we've had our differences, but you have grown into a beautiful and intelligent young woman,' Mom said, her eyes filling with tears. I pulled her into a big hug, worried that I was going to cry as a result.

'Aw, mom. I love you so much!' I smile, blinking back tears that threaten to spill. 'I know you're not my...mother, but for the past 25 years you've been more of a mother to me than Mary ever will.'

'I love you too...but let's not talk about all that today. It's your big day, Spence.' Mom sighs, her face displaying that 'closed up' look that only happens when she's stressed.

'Where's Dad? He said he'd be here,' I say, beginning to panic a little. Spencer Hastings, panicking? I know, I know. Normally I have self control, but ever since the shitstorm that was Alex Drake, it's began to disappear.

'He's just finding a parking spot, hun. I promise you, he'll be here.' Mom smiles, taking my hands.

She leaves me to finish getting ready in peace. I grab my hand mirror and favourite lipstick, and begin applying it when someone appears in the mirror. It's Toby.

'How's my favourite graduate?' he grins, walking into the room.

A few weeks after the whole Alex situation, Toby took me for a meal at a nice Italian restaurant, to have a much needed chat. We decided that we made a bad decision to break up, but it was for the best. I could tell he was still upset about Yvonne, and I deeply regretted my flings with Caleb and that creepy detective. Well, that's 3 years ago and I've put it behind me. We agreed that if we were going to rekindle that spark we had, we would have to take it slow. Alex had done some terrible things, but the worst was pretending to be me to sleep with Toby. I begged him to at least go to the police, but he said they would drag me into it. He said I didn't need to be anymore stressed than I already was. We decided to get back together, and we couldn't be happier. I've missed him so much.

 **Toby's POV**

Spencer. My beautiful girl. I'm so lucky to have her in my life, but I honestly don't think I deserve her. I should have known something wasn't right when Alex pretended to be her, but then again no one was to know.

We've been back together now for a little under 2 years. We're taking it slow because of how Alex took advantage of me, but we're in love. And that's all that matters. I would like to start a family with Spence, but I'm afraid that she won't want the same, just like her sophomore year in college.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Spencer called me in a panic this morning, asking me to pick up a pack of pregnancy tests on my way over. Apparently, she'd looked at her calendar and noticed her period was late. By 2 weeks, to be exact. She hadn't experienced any other symptoms, but she just wanted to be sure. I told her I loved her, more than words could say, and that I'd be there as soon as possible. She's just taken them, and we're waiting for the results to show up._

 _'How long does this take?' I ask her, in an attempt to make conversation. She's been sat here in silence, hugging her knees close to her chest. Something she does if she's sad, stressed or anxious._

 _'3 minutes, said on the package.' she replies._

 _I take a sip of coffee._

 _'Do you want to, talk about it?' I offer, trying to make her feel a little better._

 _'Talk about what?' she bites back. I don't like the tone, but I have to take into account that she's stressed, scared and daunted by her possible future._

 _'What we're gonna do, if...' I begin, a little afraid to say the next sentence._

 _'Toby.' Spencer warned. 'I'm a sophomore. I am having a hard enough time juggling exams.' That told me._

 _'I know..' I gently tell her._

 _'And you don't even live in this state.' Which was true._

 _'I know...but I could apply for a transfer?' I reason, trying to help Spencer make sense of everything._

 _'And what? You're gonna move into my dorm room?' she says sarcastically._

 _'You don't have to say it like that.'_

 _'Like what?' she asks, a little accusingly._

 _'Like living together would be such a horrible thing.' I answer, hoping that's not what she meant._

 _'In this context it would be. I'm sorry, but it would.'_

 _'You're talking about this as if it would ruin our lives. I mean, isn't this what we were planning for? Eventually?' I ask, beginning to lose hope. What if she was actually pregnant? How would she react?_

 _'I..I don't know. I haven't really thought that far ahead. I haven't even made up my mind yet about grad school,' Spencer looks down._

 _'Well, have you made up your mind about me?'_

 _'Don't make this about something that it isn't.' she seethes. 'And what about you? I'm not the only person here who has plans. You said you wanted to quit the force, you said you wanted to go back to school...'_

 _I've suddenly had enough. I love Spence, but she seriously can be hard work sometimes._

 _'That was your idea, not mine. And apparently being with a cop isn't good enough for you.'_

 _'I've never said that, okay?' Spencer tries to reason with me. 'Can we please not do this right now? There's so much going round in my head.'_

 _'Well, Spence, you started it. Am I good enough for you? Do you want a family with me?'_

 _'I DON'T KNOW!' she suddenly screams, making me flinch._

 _Suddenly, her phone beeps. She hurries to the bathroom, and I can hear a sigh of relief, and an 'I'm not pregnant.' Later that day, we decided to end things. I was heartbroken, so was she, but we felt that we weren't looking at the same future anymore._

 **PRESENT DAY**

Spencer smiles at me, and my heart immediately fills with love.

'I'm good. A little nervous, but otherwise...excited,'

'I'm so proud of you, Spence.' I beam. 'So who's coming?'

'My mom, dad, obviously you, Melissa said she'd try to come, Alison, Hanna and Aria. Emily's at home with the twins and Caleb's looking after Stel. I don't know how Hanna and Caleb cope...'

'Stella will grow up to be healthy and happy. You don't have to have a thyroid to live a perfectly normal life...' I reason with her. Basically, Stella Rivers' birth was a traumatic one. She had to be revived numerous times by nurses, and she was diagnosed with a rare condition called Congenital Hypothyroidism.

'I guess so. I'm just scared that something bad will happen!'

'Spencer Jill Hastings. I love you so much, I'm so proud of you and you will go so far. Now, will you finish getting ready?' I joke, kissing her on the lips.

'...I love you too.'

Sorry this chapter is so long! I wanted to add in the flashback of Spoby's pregnancy scare, which I feel is an important part of their relationship, even though it ended soon after that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Sorry!

Sorry!

Hey guys :)

I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday. Life was a bit stressful, so I had to make sure everything was okay before I even thought of this story. You will get two updates tomorrow instead:)

I'm so glad people are enjoying this story! It means such a lot to me that my writing has such a positive impact on you all!

Love you all ️️


End file.
